


Beathless

by Angel_sama



Series: Physical Chemistry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: Chasser des monstres avec ses amis, le soir après les cours c'est bien, mais ça ne fait pas tout.C'est comme ça qu'un cours de physique-chimie peut devenir plus qu'un simple cours quand votre emploi du temps vous a tenu éloigné de votre petit ami. Et que ce petit ami n'est autre que le prof de physique-chimie.





	Beathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/gifts).



Stiles était silencieux. Rien que ce détail aurait dû inquiéter ses amis ou au moins les préoccuper. Mais personne n'avait le temps d'y prendre garde. Pas maintenant. Pas devant cette salle. Surtout pas.  
A l'heure du cours de Chimie, la toute dernière heure de la journée, la classe concernée retenait son souffle pendant que tous les autres élèves les regardaient avec un mélange de soulagement et de "au revoir, on vous aimait" dans les yeux.  
Scott, Allison, même Lydia, tous craignaient Adrian Harris comme la peste. Encore que : avec la peste il devait y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Avec le professeur de Chimie ce n'était pas certain. Du tout.  
Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour entrer dans la salle sans y avoir été invité, Stiles sentait peu à peu les battements de son cœur ralentir et devenir plus forts, sourds. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines, le bruit du couloir et des autres élèves réduit à un simple murmure autour de lui.  
D'un instant à l'autre, la porte s'ouvrirait, et l'ogre des labos, ou le dragon à lunettes, tout dépendait de l'humeur du jeune homme, paraitrait avec son regard froid et calculateur pour leur faire signe d'entrer. Parfois, Stiles se demandait si son professeur de Chimie n'avait pas un passé de serial killer. Après tout il avait toutes les connaissances pour faire disparaitre les corps sans jamais être inquiété ! Il était peut-être repenti et menait maintenant une vie tranquille après avoir fait parler de lui dans tous les journaux et–

– Vous comptez dormir là Stilinski ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de la refermer rapidement et de baisser les yeux.  
Ce détail aussi aurait pu alerter ses camarades. Mais ils étaient encore une fois trop occupés à sortir leurs manuels et leurs notes du cours précédant dans un silence tendu de veillée funèbre pour s'apercevoir de quoique ce fut.  
Avec ses rêveries inutiles, Stiles était entré le dernier et se retrouvait donc la seule victime au premier rang, juste sous le regard perçant de Harris qui épiait à présent le moindre de ses gestes, comme un aigle guette la marmotte qui va lui servir de déjeuner. Soudain, Stiles se sentit une sympathie immodérée pour les marmottes. Et puis il n'y avait pas une loi qui interdisait aux professeurs de Chimie ex tueurs en série de fixer leurs élèves comme s'ils allaient être servis rôtis pour le diner ? Il était certain que ça devait exister. Il fallait juste faire un peu de recherches. Et surtout, il aurait dû être tout à fait prohibé de faire cet effet-là, envers et contre tout, qu'il s'agisse d'un première rencontre, ou de la millième, et peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux.  
Mais juste comme il commençait à se tortiller sur sa chaise et à sentir son cœur battre toujours plus fort sous cet examen attentif, le professeur détacha enfin son regard pers du pauvre Stiles pour s'occuper de sa classe qui retenait son souffle.

– Vos manuels, page 102.

Tous les manuels sauf un s'ouvrirent dans un unique bruit de page.  
Stiles manqua faire tomber le sien et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol dans un bruit de fin du monde, en tout cas comparé au silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle. Mais tous ses efforts ne purent lui épargner un nouvel examen de ce regard plus froid qu'un iceberg.  
Un dragon des glaces à lunettes.  
L'image s'imposa à l'esprit de Stiles avec un naturel confondant. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur le sujet. Si les dragons des glaces existaient, il venait d'en découvrir un spécimen. Une grande avancée pour les sciences occultes, à n'en pas douter.  
S'imposa alors l'image d'un lui-même vêtu, ou plutôt dévêtu, à la façon d'une princesse Leia réduite en esclavage, à la merci de ce spécimen de dragon. Le pauvre garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il avait la très désagréable impression que tout le monde ne voyait plus que lui et surtout que ses plus grands secrets étaient exposés à la vue de toute la classe. Ou au moins ses pensées des trois dernières minutes. Ca serait déjà trop.  
Quand il parvint enfin à maitriser le tremblement de ses mains fines et ouvrir son manuel à la bonne page, il put sentir avec précision le regard du professeur descendre sur sa nuque, suivre la ligne de son épaule, continuer le long de son flanc… Puis le laisser libre.  
Un frisson violent le parcourut et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il faisait froid dans cette salle ? Ou bien couvait-il simplement quelque chose ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus avant sur le sujet : la voix grave, forte et tout aussi chirurgicale que le reste du professeur retentit et le cours commença.  
Les yeux rivés sur le tableau, et le tableau uniquement, Stiles tentait de garder son esprit en laisse au lieu de le laisser vagabonder au gré de ses idées comme il le faisait si souvent. Il dut faire un effort mais petit à petit, à force de formules et de calculs, il finit presque par oublier où il était, face à qui il était. Surtout face à qui.  
Plongé dans les exercices et bercé par le silence religieux de la salle de classe, Stiles Stilinski était calme et concentré.  
Un petit miracle, surtout pour le dernier cours de la journée.

***

Adrian Harris aurait pu être beaucoup de chose.  
Chef de service tyrannique, dictateur sanguinaire, richissime tueur à gages. Mais non. Au lieu de s'adonner à l'un de ces métiers tout à fait passionnant, il avait choisi le professorat.  
Personne n'avait jamais compris son choix mais il n'en avait cure : cette carrière lui convenait à merveille et à plus d'un titre. Il pouvait terroriser des lycéens turbulents, être payés pour cela et par-dessus le marché, terrifier les parents qui avaient l'audace de lui demander un rendez-vous.  
Et puisqu'exercer la terreur était le passe-temps favoris d'Adrian Harris, il ne pouvait que goûter un peu plus chaque jour le plaisir de sa position d'enseignant. Ah ils faisaient moins les malins ces petits imbéciles au cerveau atrophié par leurs téléphones portables et les âneries à la télé ! Ils n'en menaient pas large les apprentis caïds de couloir, toujours prêts à terroriser plus faible qu'eux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ! Non que le professeur de chimie se soucie plus que cela des victimes, ils n'avaient qu'à apprendre à faire face au lieu de jouer les paillassons, mais il aimait cette ironie suave et efficace qui faisait apprendre à ces idiots ce que ça faisait de ne pas être toujours le plus fort.  
Il s'était depuis le départ délecté de ce pouvoir, cette emprise même, qu'il avait sur ses élèves, une main de fer qui d'une simple pression pouvait les empêcher de respirer. Le jeu préféré de Harris était de maintenir cette pression assez forte pour que les élèves n'oublient pas qui était le maître dans les murs de sa classe, mais tout en leur laissant assez de leste pour qu'ils pensent pouvoir en réchapper et prendre le dessus. C'était encore plus captivant de les voir s'agiter avec ce faux espoir que peut-être un jour la terreur cesserait en cours de chimie que de regarder des asticots se tordre au bout d'un hameçon. Hélas pour lui, sa concentration et sa précision chirurgicale étaient mises à mal ces derniers temps. Et par un élément qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, même si on le lui avait annoncé en grande pompe. Jusqu'à ce que la chose lui tombe dessus, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et même après d'ailleurs : il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter qu'il y avait une faille dans son armure. Minime certes, et précieusement gardée secrète, mais une faille tout de même. Il avait d'abord travaillé à l'éradiquer mais sans succès. En homme raisonnable, il avait alors envisagé de battre en retraite : changer d'endroit, de ville, tracer un trait, déchirer la page, recommencer en partant de zéro.  
Mais ça aussi, il y avait vite renoncé : de simples vacances dans sa famille, pour rendre visite à son frère cadet qui venait tout juste d'être papa, lui avait fait se rendre compte que la fuite, parce qu'il fallait savoir être honnête parfois, ne servirait à rien. Il n'était parti en tout et pour tout que quatre jours. Quatre-vingt-seize heures. Mais à peine le pied posé à Beacon Hills qu'un message partait de son téléphone.  
Un éternuement retentit soudain dans la classe et aussitôt l'œil acéré du professeur de Chimie trouva le coupable qui se liquéfia littéralement sur sa chaise. Il resta ainsi à le fixer comme s'il attendait qu'il se consume pendant quinze secondes, peut-être vingt, mais elles avaient dû paraitre une éternité à sa pauvre victime. Quand il se retourna vers le tableau où il notait formules et symboles sans même y prêter attention, avec la force de l'habitude, il se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Encore un qui ferait des cauchemars cette nuit. C'était bien fait ! Ca lui apprendrait à le déranger pendant qu'il pensait à ce mémorable retour de vacances ! Maintenant il avait perdu le fil…  
Etait-ce si grave ? Pas vraiment. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'apaiser et oublier cet abruti bruyant qui l'avait dérangé. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il en venait à se comporter comme ses élèves, à attendre avec impatience la fin des cours et que le soir tombe. Il avait mieux à faire, bien mieux à faire, que de semer la terreur et les larmes sur son passage. Il s'était découvert cette nouvelle passion et, vu son caractère obstiné et ses façons de monomaniaque, il n'était pas prêt de se lasser. 

– Quelque chose à ajouter monsieur McCall ? demanda soudain le professeur sans détacher les yeux de son tableau noir.

Un petit sourire mauvais qu'aucun élève ne put entrevoir, du moins le croyait-il, fit son chemin sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible et disparut juste avant que Harris ne se retourne pour faire face à la classe. 

– Venez donc nous expliquer cela au tableau, monsieur McCall. Vous en profiterez pour corriger l'équation.

Le loup-garou, la gorge soudain plus sèche qu'un désert, cessa de bafouiller une tentative d'excuse et quitta sa place au ralenti. Il espérait contre toute logique que le temps s'accélère soudain et que la fin du cours ne sonne avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le tableau. Peine perdue évidemment.  
Harris le suivit du regard et lui lança un morceau de craie, que le joueur de Lacrosse rattrapa par simple réflexe, en le croisant quand il montait sur l'estrade pour se planter devant le tableau. Harris lui, alla tranquillement s'appuyer contre les bureaux doubles du premier rang. Et bien entendu, il n'alla pas s'installer au seul qui n'était pas occupé. Et comme il était un professeur attentif, il se mit du côté de la fenêtre pour laisser à Stiles, installé du côté de l'allée centrale de la classe, une parfaite vue sur le tableau. Il ne fallait pas empêcher les élèves d'étudier. Les traumatiser oui, mais les empêcher d'étudier, pour le peu de bien que ça leur ferait, surtout pas. 

***

Dès l'instant où Harris s'était appuyé contre la table où il était installé, Stiles avait vu sa concentration filer par la fenêtre fermée comme un bébé moineau quitte son nid. Juste avant d'être rattrapé par les serres aiguisées d'un aigle et lui servir de déjeuner copieux.  
Le jeune homme avait l'esprit particulièrement efficace quand il s'agissait de faire des comparaisons douteuses : il n'avait rien d'un innocent moineau, plus rien du tout ! L'aigle chasseur y avait veillé et avec une application scolaire. Ce qui n'était pas complètement idiot, quand on pensait à sa profession.  
Il avait à présent une conscience aigüe de la présence de Harris tout près, l'odeur de son parfum flottant jusqu'à lui et le détournant de la leçon. Qui pour l'instant n'avançait pas beaucoup puisque Scott restait au tableau planté comme un piquet, avec son morceau de craie à la main. Et Harris restait là, impassible, appuyé à moins d'un mètre de lui, les bras croisés sur le torse, son masque de mépris et de profond ennui plaqué sur son visage, comme si de rien n'était.  
Stiles prit une longue inspiration et tenta de forcer les battements de son cœur à se calmer. Hélas, en faisant cela, il se retrouvait le nez dans ce parfum à la fois doux et entêtant, puissant mais pas trop fort, et il avait encore moins envie de suivre cette fichue leçon de chimie. Et puis il attendait quoi exactement Scott ? Qu'un ange tombé du ciel lui donne la réponse ? A ce train-là, Harris serait obligé de quitter sa place et Stiles n'en avait aucune envie. Ou peut-être que si finalement. Ou pas. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec tous ces signaux contradictoires.  
Quand il l'avait fait entrer dans la salle, Harris avait été à son élève ce que l'iceberg avait été au Titanic : imposant, froid et létal. Et maintenant il s'appuyait là comme si c'était normal de lui mettre ce fichu parfum sous le nez ! C'était une honte et en plus…  
Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de dépit quand son regard glissa au niveau de la table dans l'espoir de se raccrocher à la leçon du jour. Cet imbécile heureux avait perché le bout de ce magnifique postérieur qui était le sien sur la table. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui mette ça sous le nez hein ? Comment était-il censé se concentrer ? Et Scott qui continuait à faire le poisson rouge au tableau.  
Stiles se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son crayon tout en battant du pied. Au moins quand Harris faisait son cours le temps avançait. Un peu. Mais là, avec le chef toutou qui ne faisait rien on aurait dit que le temps s'était figé. C'était insupportable. Tout comme ce cours était insupportable.

– J'attends, monsieur McCall. 

Stiles faillit lâcher son crayon sous la surprise. En plus d'être un ancien tueur en série, il soupçonnait maintenant son professeur de chimie d'être un ninja. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu être parfaitement silencieux un instant, puis plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de gnous celui d'après !  
A cet instant, le pauvre garçon ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était plus du tout cohérent et que pour la plupart des gens, rester silencieux et immobile plus de trois minutes d'affilées était tout à fait normal. Mais pour lui ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et encore moins pendant ce cours, avec cette tension palpable dans la salle et cet abruti qui ne servait à rien coincé au tableau.  
Furieux sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles quitta sa chaise en la faisant racler sur le sol, le fracas soudain causant au moins trois début d'arrêt cardiaque dans l'assistance, et provoquant un haussement de sourcil du professeur, mais qui, au-delà de cette réaction, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En trois enjambée, Stiles était au tableau, arrachait la craie des mains de Scott et corrigeait l'erreur pourtant aussi évidente qu'un nez au milieu d'une figure avant de lui recoller la craie dans les mains, ulcéré. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Pour peu que l'on décide de mettre son cerveau en route, bien entendu.  
Stiles fit alors demi-tour pour retourner à sa place mais se figea. Aussitôt, le regard pers d'Adrian Harris le captura et lui interdit tout mouvement. A nouveau le temps se figea dans la salle, et le souffle de Stiles se fit plus court. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à respirer quand ces yeux se posaient sur lui ? Et pourquoi respirer ne semblait jamais aussi bon que quand ce satané parfum flottait dans l'air ? Loin d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, il avala sa salive avec peine quand, d'un geste fluide et gracieux digne d'un fauve, Harris décroisa ses bras et se redressa, quittant la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant pour venir se planter devant sa nouvelle proie, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Il considéra de longues secondes le fils du chérif qui déglutit encore, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux si froids à cet instant. Pourtant, en cherchant bien, Stiles savait que l'on pouvait y trouver autre chose, aux antipodes.  
Le souvenir de la flamme qu'il voyait parfois briller au fond de ces yeux clairs fit accélérer son souffle et il crut voir son trouble se refléter chez le professeur. 

– J'avais demandé à monsieur McCall de faire cette correction, il me semble.  
– J-je sais mais il… Il était–  
– A votre place, monsieur Stilinski. Nous en reparlerons à la fin du cours. Pendant votre heure de retenue.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ou au moins discuter, mais le léger froncement de sourcil du professeur le découragea et il regagna sa place plus vite encore qu'il ne l'avait quittée, son cœur battant à tout rompre.  
A peine le regard du professeur se portait-il sur lui que Scott prenait le même chemin sans demander son reste. Tout loup-garou qu'il fut, il n'était pas assez fou ni téméraire pour s'exposer à la vindicte d'Harris ! Plutôt affronter un autre kanima ou une autre bestiole du même genre ! Mais Harris, certainement pas ! Ne manquerait plus qu'il le contrarie par-dessus le marché. Il tenait à sa peau de loup-garou lui, merci bien !  
Avec un dernier regard pour le premier rang, Harris regagna son estrade et poursuivit le cours dans un calme relatif. Le petit épisode avec Scott au tableau et Stiles en retenue avait calmé les velléités de rébellion qui auraient pu germer et tout se déroulait dans le calme et la terreur habituels des cours de chimie.  
Ou presque.  
Si Stiles avait eu une conscience aiguë de la présence de son professeur à ses côtés, et de son parfum également, il n'avait pas été le seul à devoir se rappeler qu'il y avait une classe pleine derrière eux.  
Harris était d'abord venu là par habitude, comme il le faisait toujours quand il voulait admirer son travail de traumatisme sur un élève turbulent. Ce n'était qu'au dernier moment qu'il avait réalisé que son cancre préféré, qui n'était pas si mauvais d'ailleurs il fallait le reconnaître, se trouvait justement au premier rang aujourd'hui. Il avait envisagé pendant un instant de faire demi-tour mais s'était ravisé : la chose aurait parue suspecte au reste de la classe et son armure de tyran ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune faille, c'était impératif. Il s'était alors appuyé mine de rien contre le bureau, faisant celui qui n'était concerné que par ce qui se passait au tableau alors qu'en réalité, il s'en fichait comme de son premier bâton de craie.  
Au début tout allait bien. McCall jouait les poissons rouges au tableau, comme prévu, et lui le laissait mariner et se triturer les méninges sans aucun espoir, comme prévu.  
Puis il l'avait senti. Ce parfum discret mais qu'il connaissait par cœur, ce mélange de gel douche à l'orange et de shampoing à la menthe, additionné d'un peu du musc de sa peau. Son cœur avait manqué un battement d'abord. Puis il avait senti son souffle devenir plus court, sa respiration moins contrôlée, et il avait inspiré, longuement. L'orange, la menthe et le musc s'étaient fait plus présents encore et il avait bien failli perdre pied. Il en était à se convaincre de ne pas tourner la tête pour le regarder, listant les mille et une raisons qui pouvaient l'en dissuader, quand Stiles s'était levé brusquement pour aller répondre à la place de son meilleur ami. Pour perturber sa petite séance de torture personnelle.  
Pour lui donner une parfaite excuse, encore.  
Il s'était permis un sourire, puisque personne ne pouvait le voir : Scott et Stiles faisaient face au tableau pendant qu'il était dos au reste de la classe, et il avait repris bien vite son masque habituel quand il avec capturé le trublion dans son regard sur son chemin de retour à sa chaise.  
Il s'était offert une dernière bouffée de menthe et d'orange, comme un fumeur s'offre une dernière bouffée de nicotine, avant de délivrer sa sentence et retourner au tableau pour la suite du cours.  
A présent de retour sur son estrade, le professeur de chimie se permettait un sourire franc, presque content et dénué de sadisme, à l'idée de l'heure à venir. Et lui qui hésitait encore entre aller au cinéma ou faire quelques courses après les cours ! Voilà qui était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu prévoir jusque-là : Stiles en retenue. Pour une heure entière. Il avait été tenté d'en annoncer deux, mais même pour lui, et compte tenu du crime de Stiles, c'était beaucoup. Certains élèves, comme cette Lydia Martin par exemple, auraient été capables d'aller protester et auraient tout gâché. Non, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était qu'une heure mais ce serait bien suffisant pour ce qu'il avait en tête. A lui de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas encore assez pour sa victime.

***

Cette fois, toute idée de suivre le reste du cours avait déserté l'esprit de Stiles sans même prendre le temps de faire ses valises. Une seule chose tournait et retournait dans son petit crâne d'hyperactif trop curieux : il allait passer une heure en retenue avec Harris.  
Une heure.  
En retenue.  
Tout seul.  
Avec Harris.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant et se força au calme, inspirant et expirant longuement. Il se refusa à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, et se concentra sur sa respiration à la place. S'il laissait la pendule tranquille, avec de la chance, elle continuait à égrainer les minutes sans se soucier de lui et ils arriveraient plus vite à la fin du cours et à sa retenue.  
Sa retenue.  
Enfin !  
Depuis trois semaines, Scott avait réclamé son aide pour traquer et identifier une nouvelle bestiole qui sévissait en ville. Scott traquait et Stiles suivait, à son corps défendant, pour analyser les indices retrouvés, prendre des notes et faire des recherches (laisser Scott se charger des observations sur le terrain n'était pas souvent concluant. Il était plus doué dans le rôle de cochon truffier que celui d'enquêteur). Il avait bien essayé d'écoper d'heures de colle pour rester après les cours mais peine perdue : quand ce n'était pas Scott ou Allison c'était carrément Lydia qui prenait sa défense ou rattrapait ses âneries et l'empêchait d'être démasqué par le dragon à lunettes.  
Après une centaine de tentatives infructueuses, Stiles avait décrété que parfois, l'Univers décidait d'être vile, et qu'il faisait cela avec une dextérité qui frôlait l'insolence.  
Alors Stiles mesurait sa chance, d'autant qu'il avait agi par simple réflexe, sous le coup de la frustration et rien de plus. Il n'avait rien calculé, rien préparé et maintenant…  
Un petit gémissement de chiot malheureux franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Par chance pour lui, l'éternueur de service choisit ce moment précis pour perturber le silence de plomb de la salle et couvrit sa manifestation d'impatience. Cette heure de cours n'en finirait donc jamais ? Il brûlait d'envie de bondir de son tabouret, ordonner à tout le monde de foutre le camp et de le laisser faire son heure de retenue là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Mais si la manœuvre pouvait lui rapporter peut-être quatre ou cinq autres heures, elle risquait aussi de paraître très louche. Trop même. Et il s'exposerait à l'interrogatoire en règle de toute la troupe. Et il préférait l'éviter aussi longtemps que possible.  
Ce n'est qu'en reportant les yeux au tableau qu'il s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle victime y avait été envoyée. Et à peine ce constat fait que le parfum, ce parfum, revenait flotter sous son nez…  
Cette fois Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne chercha même pas à masquer son souffle court au professeur qui avait repris sa place contre la table où il était installé. Qu'il savoure sa victoire, qu'il sache dans quel état il était ! Ca ne lui ferait sans doute rien, tout glissait sur ce grand imbécile comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, mais il s'économisait les efforts de garder une façade digne et composée. Il garda néanmoins les yeux fixé sur le tableau. S'il tombait encore sous le joug de ce regard perçant il ne répondrait plus de rien, il le savait. Et agresser son professeur devant tout le reste de la classe ferait désordre, même au lycée de Beacon Hills où les bizarreries étaient monnaie courante.  
Les yeux fixés sur le tableau et sur la victime qui notait le résultat d'une équation la main tremblante, il tendait son esprit vers cette présence indéniable qu'il sentait à ses côtés. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu jurer sentir la chaleur du professeur très distinctement. Mais rien que son parfum suffisait à noyer le jeune homme dans la présence forte du professeur qui, comme un peu plus tôt quand il avait envoyé Scott au tableau, se tenait immobile, appuyé contre le rebord de la table, les bras croisés, dans une attitude qui se voulait décontractée et tranquille.  
Il ne s'autorisa qu'un coup d'œil de côté : un bout de fesse apparent au-dessus du bureau, puis les hanches fines, les détails du flanc cachés sous la veste de costume et la chemise, tout comme son dos, à la musculature si bien dessinée, tout à fait à l'inverse de ce que l'on aurait attendu d'un professeur, puis une épaule et–  
Stiles ramena brusquement ses yeux sur le tableau. Il ne comprenait plus de quoi il était question mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était c'est ce petit détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé, juste quand il se rappelait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire : il n'était pas le seul à avoir le souffle court.

***

Parfois, Adrian Harris se demandait s'il n'était pas un rien masochiste. Il aimait semer la terreur certes, mais il n'aimait pas les enfants. Et encore moins les adolescents frôlant l'âge adulte. Pourquoi alors s'entêter à vouloir inscrire quelque chose dans la mélasse qui leur faisait office de cerveau ? Le petit goût suave de la terreur qu'il leur inspirait en valait-il la peine ? Il l'ignorait.  
Mais une chose était sûre, la preuve de ce masochisme lattant se manifestait encore. Il avait trouvé un prétexte bidon pour renvoyer un élève au tableau, mais personne ne songerait à contester quoique ce soit, et était revenu prendre place.  
Une nouvelle fois, les oranges, la menthe et le musc s'étaient accroché à lui comme on s'enroule dans une couverture et il s'était livré en victime tout à fait consentante. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais de toute façon, cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il ne cherchait même plus à nier qu'il était dans une situation plus que délicate, plus depuis qu'il était revenu de ce fameux séjour chez son frère et qu'il avait envoyé ce message, à peine de retour chez lui. Il n'avait pas espéré de réponse, mais pourtant, à peine vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, la source de ses plus grands tourments et de ses plus récentes satisfactions se tenait à sa porte, ses grands yeux noisette aux reflets d'ambre le fixant comme s'il était un miracle tombé du ciel.  
Après coup, il s'était senti coupable. Son message avait été tout sauf aimable, il avait exigé comme un maître siffle son chien. Et pourtant, il était venu, aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il avait même commencé à s'excuser d'avoir un peu tardé et Adrian l'avait empêché de prononcé un mot de plus. Il était devenu très doué à ce jeu-là. Hélas, c'était une méthode qu'il ne pouvait appliquer en public, à son grand désespoir, mais il était tout de même très content de sa technique. Et il ne se lassait pas de la pratiquer, même si bien souvent elle menait à d'autres formes de bruits mais contre lesquels il n'avait rien, au contraire, et–  
Il se redressa soudain quand un toussotement venant du tableau le ramena à l'instant présent. Il s'écarta du bureau et, sans un coup d'œil au seul élève au premier rang, regagna l'estrade sans un mot. Le pauvre malheureux qui avait été appelé prit le renvoi pour ce qu'il était et fila ventre à terre à sa place, avant de tenter de fusionner avec sa chaise. Il était toujours vivant ! Rien que pour ça il s'estimait pouvoir être fier de lui.  
Loin des tourments qu'il causait, Harris se concentrait sur les siens. Il reprit sa place devant le tableau et se permit un instant pour reprendre pied.  
Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il attendait ce moment et il le touchait du bout des doigts. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pu profiter de son trublion préféré. Il y avait toujours cette bande de sangsues qui le collait comme s'il était le centre de l'Univers et ne lui laissait pas une minute à lui. Il ignorait ce qui prenait tout le temps du jeune homme et il avait usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour le faire céder, mais rien, pas même les plus fourbes, n'avaient fait céder cette tête de mule ! Sans compter ses soupçons galopants sur les coups d'œil suspects que lui jetait McCall. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir le tenir à l'œil aussi celui-là ! Déjà qu'il était presque certain que cette bimbo blonde reluquait son cancre personnel…  
Il se remit à noter au tableau, donnant quelques explications d'une voix monocorde parfois, mais renvoyant surtout à leur chapitre du manuel de chimie. A présent qu'il avait gagné cette heure de retenue il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : en finir rapidement avec ce cours et cette journée. Et pour y arriver le mieux était encore de se concentrer sur cette leçon pour ne pas voir les minutes s'égrainer une à une.

***

De son côté, Stiles avait définitivement démissionné de ce cours. Il n'attendait plus que la fin et pour patienter, restait les yeux mis clos à baigner dans les restes du parfum de son professeur pendant que ses pensées dérivaient.  
Pouvait-il faire autre chose ? Un truc à la fois stupide et inattendu et qui manquerait assez de respect au professeur pour qu'il ait une heure de retenue supplémentaire ? Quelque chose pour le mettre en colère, le rendre vraiment furieux, pour que personne ne songe à le couvrir et lui éviter la sentence inévitable qui viendrait ensuite. Il était certain qu'il devait pouvoir se débrouiller pour faire ça. Il arrivait à suivre le rythme au milieu d'une bande loup-garou alors qu'il n'était qu'un type lambda ! Énerver un professeur au point de lui donner envie de vous enfermer jusqu'à la fin des temps ne devait pas être bien compliqué.  
Tout à ses rêveries, il laissa tomber le crayon avec lequel il jouait depuis de longues minutes. Dans le silence religieux de la salle de classe, le bruit raisonna aux oreilles du fils du chérif –et de tout le monde présent en réalité – comme une explosion nucléaire. Sur l'estrade, Harris se retourna lentement, et posa les yeux sur Stiles qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il se pencha au ralenti et récupéra son crayon sur le sol, le regard d'aigle ne le lâchant pas d'un millimètre et l'espace d'un instant, il caressa l'espoir que le professeur vienne lui donner un coup de main pour accélérer le mouvement et qu'il puisse retourner à son cours. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il ramassa son crayon et reprit sa place sans qu'Adrian ne fasse un pas vers lui. Il le garda prisonnier de son regard quelques secondes encore, puis s'en retourna à son tableau et à son cours.  
Stiles reposa le crayon sur son manuel et tenta de poser à plat sur sa table ses mains tremblantes. Il aurait pu lui hurler de venir le réinstaller derrière son bureau manu militari juste pour avoir ses mains sur lui, pour l'avoir plus proche de lui.  
Et pourtant, il était déjà trop près, à quelques mètres sur cette estrade à noter au tableau, à le déconcentrer juste par sa présence. Il était toujours trop proche mais pas assez. Encore que. Aux yeux de Stiles, il devenait de plus en plus évident que son professeur de chimie n'était jamais assez près de lui, même quand il était évident que plus "près" s'apparenterait à "le manger tout cru". Mais si c'était Adrian Harris qui le mangeait tout cru, Stiles était tout à fait décidé à servir de sashimis. Il serait même le meilleur sashimi de l'Univers, juste pour cette occasion.  
Mais pour le moment pas de sashimi au menu, juste ce cours infernal, cette heure qui n'en finissait pas et Adrian qui était hors de portée. Ce qui s'apparentait le plus pour Stiles à une séance de torture. Pire sans doute que de lui demander de rester une heure sans bouger ni parler à ne rien faire. Adrian avait essayé. Il avait promis une forte récompense.  
Et Stiles avait essayé. De tout son cœur et de toute sa volonté ! Mais peine perdue : il n'avait tenu que vingt minutes avant de revenir se lover à moitié sur Adrian, installé à son bureau en train de corriger des copies, tel un chaton trop curieux qui veut voir de près à quoi vous êtes occupé.  
Il eut un petit sourire brumeux. Il se rappelait très bien de cet après-midi-là. Et surtout de la façon dont il s'était terminé. Avec Adrian, Stiles adorait être un cancre : il finissait toujours par avoir des bons points quoiqu'il fasse. Et il était presque sûr de les mériter.  
Tout à ses rêveries, attendues chez un jeune homme de son âge mais certainement pas avec ce sujet, il ne prit pas garde à l'heure qui tournait ni au cours qui s'écoulait et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin il sursauta et fit tomber ses affaires dans un désordre de feuilles, de livre, de crayons et de stylos. Il ramassa à la hâte ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et manqua se faire écraser les doigts par une Lydia qui le fusilla du regard en sortant de la salle. Evidemment : sans Stiles pour jouer les experts sur le terrain c'était sûrement à elle que Scott allait demander un coup de main. Mais chacun son tour après tout ! Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il dépérissait comme une salade sans eau. Il voulait bien chasser les grosses bêtes mais il avait droit à une heure de congés. Ce n'était pas tant demander que cela après tout. Scott avait du temps avec Allison, Lydia avait du temps pour flirter avec qui elle voulait, il était normal que lui aussi ait du temps pour lui. Même si bien sûr personne ne savait qu'il avait besoin et envie de ce temps. Mais il n'était pas du tout prêt à avouer que le grand type là-bas au tableau, avec ses airs de tueur à gages de la mafia russe ? Il pouvait, lui, petit Stiles de rien du tout, le faire gémir et se tortiller comme un ver à l'hameçon en moins de cinq minutes, montre en main (oui, il avait déjà chronométré).  
Quand il passa près de son meilleur ami, Scott lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui offrit un regard désolé. Stiles allait pour sourire, se voulant rassurant sur son sort, mais se figea immédiatement. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que deux glaciers miniatures le contemplaient de loin et faisaient baisser la température d'un degré pour chaque seconde où la main de Scott restait sur son épaule.  
Stiles avait déjà tenté d'expliquer un bon millier de fois que non, il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là, mais Adrian ne voulait rien savoir. Adrian pensait déjà tout savoir, au moins en ce qui concernait Scott et ses vues sur Stiles, et Stiles avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de le faire changer d'avis.  
A présent, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il imaginait déjà Harris quitter son perchoir et se précipiter pour repousser Scott et cette main sur son épaule. Le plus troublant était sans doute qu'il ne savait pas si la chose l'inquiétait ou au contraire l'émoustillait. Voir Adrian défendre sa vertu pourrait être intéressant. En tout cas, son souffle plus court inquiéta aussitôt Scott qui fit l'erreur de se pencher vers son ami. 

– Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda aussitôt le loup-garou. Je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

Cette fois, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'estrade mais le regretta aussitôt. Etait-il le seul à voir combien le professeur de chimie était proche de l'explosion ? Ou au moins de la combustion spontanée ? Il bredouilla rapidement des mots qui se voulaient rassurants et tenta de repousser Scott mais cet ahurit s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à un rocher. Et si Stiles voulait bien jouer les princesse en détresse le temps d'être assez proche du prince pour lui sauter dessus, il n'avait pas envie de voir son meilleur ami voler jusque sur la lune suite à un accès de jalousie du prince en question. 

– Ca va aller, c'est bon, finit-il par lâcher sans grande conviction, allez-y maintenant : plus vite je commence, plus vite j'aurai terminé !

Scott jeta encore un regard de cocker battu à son meilleur ami avant de le lâcher – ENFIN ! – et de quitter la salle la tête basse. Stiles respira un peu plus librement dès l'instant où le chef de meute quitta la pièce. Et il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul pour lequel une certaine tension s'était apaisée. Un peu au moins. Mais pas encore tout à fait.  
Il rassembla un peu mieux ses affaires sur sa table, remit ses crayons et ses stylos dans sa trousse, tria ses notes, et se tint bien droit sur sa chaise. Alors il releva le nez vers l'estrade et put observer à sa guise Harris frotter ses mains pour en ôter la craie avant de venir s'appuyer contre le bureau sur l'estrade, tout comme il l'avait fait contre la table, et croiser les bras, de ce même geste lent et calculé.  
Les yeux noisette cherchèrent ceux de glace et bientôt, c'était l'élève qui tenait le professeur, une once de sourire au coin des lèvres, son souffle tout juste mesuré. Malgré ce qu'il en laissait paraitre, Stiles était tout à fait conscient de la présence des derniers élèves quittant la classe, de ces éternels retardataires qui trainaient derrière tous les autres alors qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire, ailleurs. Loin. Et vite, si possible.  
La classe se vida au compte-gouttes, égrainant ses élèves comme un compte à rebours. Le captif et le geôlier, l'élève et le professeur, se tenait chacun prisonnier, refusant de céder. Chacun entendait les battements sourds de son propre cœur, chacun voyait le torse de son vis-à-vis se soulever plus vite, et malgré cette concentration, ils étaient capables de dire avec précision combien d'élèves les séparaient encore de leur tête-à-tête.  
Bientôt, le dernier élève fut à la porte. Il se retourna, ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question au professeur mais, sur un réflexe sans doute dicté par un ancestrale instinct de survie, tourna à nouveau les talons et partit sans demander son reste.  
A présent, ne restait plus que Stiles et Adrian, le premier assis à sa place au premier rang, sage comme une image, et le seconde, appuyé contre son bureau, tout puissant sur son estrade. Le fils du chérif ouvrit son manuel sans même le regarder, se fichant bien de la page qui se présenterait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il espérait bien que ça ne serait pas la dernière, qu'il ouvrait son livre ainsi en retenue avec le professeur de chimie, juste pour faire semblant, pour se donner une couverture, au cas où. Ses chasses auprès de Scott le lui avaient appris : on n'est jamais trop prudent. Une fois sa petite diversion en place, et sans jamais lâcher Harris du regard, il se leva, et se tint juste là, bien droit, dans l'allée centrale de la salle de classe.  
Toujours appuyé du bout des fesses contre son bureau, son regard pers fixé sur le jeune homme, le professeur resta silencieux d'interminables secondes, mais Stiles, lui, ne sautillait pas d'un pied sur l'autre, ne cherchait pas à fuir ce regard perçant et froid, ne priait pas pour un événement qui viendrait le libérer de l'attention du professeur.  
Plus maintenant en tout cas.  
A la place, il restait bien droit, et faisait face, tranquille, presque serein. La seule chose qui le trahissait encore était son souffle, de plus en plus court. Dans ces murs, dans cette salle, Adrian restait un professeur, et lui un élève. Adrian restait l'autorité et puis… La porte était encore ouverte. N'importe qui passant dans le couloir pouvait jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. D'ailleurs, la fin des cours sonnant, tous allaient reposer leurs affaires dans son casier, ou se dirigeaient vers les terrains de sport ou plus simplement, rentraient chez eux, créant un flot d'élèves incessant juste à quelques mètres. Seuls l'élève et le professeur restaient dans ce face à face figé, indifférents à l'agitation non loin d'eux. 

– Ferme la porte, ordonna enfin Adrian, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Stiles s'exécuta, mais sans hâte et sans désordre, sans bruit même, à mille lieues de ses habitudes. Il eut presque un sourire en arrivant à la porte en pensant à la tête de Scott s'il le voyait. A la tête de tout le monde en fait : qui pouvait croire avec sincérité que Stiles Stilinski était capable de calme et de mesure ? Personne bien sûr. Même lui avait encore du mal à y croire. Il fallait croire que le domaine de compétence d'Adrian s'étendait au-delà de la simple chimie.  
Il poussa le battant et tourna la poignée jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis du mécanisme. Voilà, ils étaient coupés du monde. Il se retourna pour faire face à son professeur mais n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion. Les mains d'Adrian sur ses épaules le forcèrent à se retourner plus vite et il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, coincé contre son dragon à lunettes qui ne perdit pas de temps : de ses épaules les mains glissèrent à son visage et l'instant d'après, Adrian l'embrassait à pleine bouche, comme un assoiffé se jetterait sur une source à la sortie d'un désert. Aussitôt les mains de Stiles vinrent s'accrocher aux épaules de son professeur avec autant de force que leur finesse le lui permettait.  
L'échange ne dura qu'une seconde, ou un peu plus peut-être, mais pas assez longtemps au goût de Stiles, puis Adrian s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir encrer son regard de glace à celui de son élève.

– Ne te remets plus jamais au premier rang. Jamais ! gronda le professeur. 

Stiles, loin d'être impressionné, laissa au contraire un petit sourire aussi étonné que ravi faire son chemin sur ses lèvres. Mince ! C'était à ce point-là ?

– Je suis une distraction pour le grand Adrian Harris ? osa-t-il, à mille lieues de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un élève sage et respectueux.  
– Pire encore… 

Mais cette fois, Stiles n'eut pas le temps de sourire pour savourer son triomphe, Adrian l'en empêchant de la meilleure des façons.  
Finalement, cette heure de retenue ne serait peut-être pas suffisante.  
Mais Stiles était prêt à se montrer inventif pour en justifier une seconde, et peut-être même une troisième.

~ / ~

**Author's Note:**

> Au départ un petit truc tout bête écrit pour Marth-chaton, parce que le net manque cruellement de Starris ! ... sauf que du coup je me suis laissée prendre au jeu (et maintenant c'est une série >.<)


End file.
